


words, how little they mean when you're a little too late

by renegadeontherunn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Hurt No Comfort, Sad Ending, i am truly sorry, this is just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadeontherunn/pseuds/renegadeontherunn
Summary: Anakin keeps telling her everything will be okay, but Ahsoka's running out of time.[or, a very sad fic in which everything is terrible and Anakin is left Padawan-less]for febuwhump day 8 prompt: "hey, hey, this is no time to sleep"
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 29
Kudos: 73





	words, how little they mean when you're a little too late

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what sad, dark hole this crawled out of, but I am truly sorry to inflict this pain on you. I cried a lot writing this. for reference—I imagined this as 14-year-old Ahsoka, but feel free to see it however you want. I would say "enjoy," but, well . . .

“You know, I always imagined this being a little more dramatic,” Ahsoka gasps out. She coughs, blood dotting her lips. “Blaze of glory. That’s what Rex calls it.”

“Shut up, Snips,” Anakin says frantically, hands shaking as they tear at his cloak. “Be quiet, just—just save your energy.”

Ahsoka shivers. “Liven up the story, would you? For the boys. Gotta keep ‘em inspired.” Her voice is weak.

“Ahsoka, stop. You’re gonna be fine.”

She’s wheezing now, lungs tight. “Master—Anakin, listen—” 

“ _Stop._ Don’t even—don’t even _think_ about trying to say goodbye.” Tears are building in Anakin’s eyes, but that’s ridiculous, because Ahsoka’s going to be _fine_. “The gunships will be here soon and you’ll get a nice little dip in bacta, and you’ll be _fine_.” Their comms are down, have been the whole day, but Rex knows they’re in this area. He’ll be coming. He’s never failed Anakin and he won’t now.

Ahsoka groans. “You know I hate bacta.”

Anakin laughs, but it sounds more like a sob. “Save your complaining for the Healers.” She cries out when Anakin presses harder on the wound in her stomach, and he murmurs a quick, “Sorry, sorry.”

“Master.” Ahsoka’s hand is warm in his. “Don’t—don’t do anything stupid, okay? Let Master Kenobi—” a tear runs down Ahsoka’s temple “—let him and Padme h–help you. And tell them—” another tear “—tell them and–and Rex—”

“Ahsoka, what did I say about goodbyes?” 

Ahsoka’s eyes flutter. 

“Hey, hey, none of that. This is no time to sleep.” Anakin’s cloak is completely drenched and he twists it, pushing harder. 

Another groan from Ahsoka. Her voice is breathy. “It’s okay, though, right? I’ll–I’ll be one with the Force.” 

“No way. Stop.” 

“Like–like Master Qui-Gon. Master Kenobi told–told me about him.” Pain lances up her chest, whitening out her vision, but then Anakin’s face focuses, terrified, but determined. “He said he’s still around. Sorta.” 

Anakin squeezes Ahsoka’s hand. “The Force doesn’t want you, Ahsoka. It wants you to stay here. We’ve still got a war to finish, right?”

“Master, please. Tell–tell me it’s gonna be okay.”

“ _Of course it’s gonna be okay_.” 

Her head is feeling lighter by the second, her breaths thin. “Master, wait, wait.” They’re both crying now, and this time, her vision is blurred by tears. Ahsoka has never felt so young. “Please, wait, I don’t–I don’t want to go.”

“Don’t worry about it. You’re staying right here.” Anakin’s voice is choked and Ahsoka wonders how everything got so messed up.

“Master, there’s–there’s so much I have to say, wait—”

And, reading her thoughts like he always seems to, he says, brokenly, “I know. I know, Ahsoka. Me too.”

Her hands scramble to cling to his robes. “Master, wait, don’t go—”

“I’m right here.” Anakin is sobbing, tears landing on Ahsoka’s cheeks. “I’m right here, I’ve got you.” And because she’s scared and young and he loves her, “ _Everything’s gonna be okay._ ” 

Rex finds Anakin in a clearing, the trees torn down in a halo around him. He doesn’t look up, just clutches Ahsoka closer to his chest, and screams.

**Author's Note:**

> did I shatter you? oops. let me know what you thought and please, take some tissues and a hug.  
> kudos/comments/subscriptions always appreciated!  
> come talk to (or scream at) me on [tumblr!](https://tumblr.com/blog/renegadeontherunn)


End file.
